1. Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a search result, and more particularly to a system and method for determining an order for exposing a collection according to click information, and providing a collection search bar on which the order for exposing a collection is reflected by including the collection search bar on a search result page.
2. Discussion of the Background
A search engine may generate a search result page by extracting a search result corresponding to a keyword input by a user, and provide the search result page to the user. In response to receiving a search request from the user, the search engine may provide the user with various categories corresponding to the search request, for example, a café, a blog, a search result listing, books, news, image, and the like. The categories may be disposed at a top of the search result page through being expressed in a search bar form. The user may select, from a search bar, a category including desired content, and verify a search result for the corresponding category.
In a conventional art, an order for exposing a collection may change according to a keyword. However, an order for categories may be constantly fixed in a search bar and thus, an order for exposing a collection may not be verified in advance without scrolling through a search result page. Further, an order for exposing a collection may insufficiently reflect a user preference, which may involve an issue of failing to provide a search result page desired by a user.